


Wrench, Candlestick, Pipe, Revolver, Knife, Rope...

by Amemait



Series: The Interesting Case of Mr Boddy (or - Just when Ray thought the Weirdness Bubble was Shrinking) [1]
Category: Clue (boardgame), Cluedo (boardgame), due South
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was never in the rulebook.</p><p>A repost from dS_Snippets. Prompt: Swimming Pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrench, Candlestick, Pipe, Revolver, Knife, Rope...

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Uhm. G? PG?  
> Spoilers: Not really.  
> Warnings: Not beta-read, and my first snippet to boot.

"Fraser, now can I say that the butler did it?"

"No, Ray, given as Mr. Mustard is actually a valet-"

"So he parks the car too then?"

"No- well, I suppose he might possibly, however-"

Ray waved an expansive hand at the small stack of photographs from the penthouse-turned-crimescene, knocking some of them over like oversized jenga pieces.

"I think you may be jumping the gun somewhat here, Ray; there is every likelihood that another person entirely is the culprit."

"It's not like Mr. Plum drowned in a swimming pool or something here Fraser! He was found duct-taped to the chair, with his mouth and nose taped shut and superglued around the edges, a huge lump on the back of his head, and the only fingerprints on the tape were the butler-valet-whatever's!"

Fraser finally found the report he'd been looking for, and opened it, scanning the pages carefully.

"Easily explained by Mustard's admitted actions of attempting to get the tape off right as the police arrived."

"Look, we've got him all nice and cosy in one of the cells, I'm sure he'll be fine, so would you quit worrying about the semantics of my vocabulary and just-" Ray started after a deep breath

"Ray," Fraser held up the report that someone had thoughtfully placed on the desk and had then been buried under a falling tower of papers while they'd been grabbing some coffee.

"Cause of death... drowning?" Kowalski squinted at the words.

Fraser nodded grimly, then stood and followed Ray out at a run.

They had Miss White the pool girl to find.


End file.
